


Your Queen Bee Sherlock Holmes

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Queen Bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Unlike everyone, John hated being in the queen's chamber because before Queen Sherlock lay her eggs came the  cravings and queenly tantrums.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Your Queen Bee Sherlock Holmes

Queen Sherlock is the most beautiful leading lady the bee community had seen for ages. She is the dream of all the drones and an inspiration for all the workers _.._

Now worker bees are the female bees who are assigned to do all the important jobs of the beehive , while the drones are male bees who may or may not mate the queen.

While the chosen drones mate with their queen and smilingly give up their lives during the procedure the other non chosen ones just fool around and do nothing. 

But not every drone is as unlucky as drone John as he could neither mate the queen nor could he be free enough to wander around the hive. That is because queen Sherlock had him handpicked to do the most important task which would be attending the queen. 

Unlike everyone, John despised being in the queen's chamber because before Queen lay her eggs came the cravings and queenly tantrums.

" **John, she is calling for you again.** " Flew in a worker bee bearing the bad news

" **Why ? Why me ? Why is it always me ?** " Frustratingly John flapped his wings and flew away to the Queen's chamber.

  
  


" _ **Aah John** _" Sherlock relaxed on her throne crossing her legs " _**Took your time eh !?**_ " 

  
" **How may I serve my Queen ?** " - as decent as one irritated drone could be

  
" _ **Nectar John , fresh nectar is all I want**_ " 

  
" **Fresh nectar!?** " growled John.

  
" **_Problem ?_ **" Sherlock relaxed herself more into her throne.

" **Do you not know the time my queen?** " - calm before the storm

" _ **Time for you to collect some honey for me, John ?** " _

" **IT IS NIGHT TIME!** " - there goes the calm

" _ **So?**_ " 

" **SO ?? The flowers are not very welcoming!** " 

'' _**Tell them the Queen asked** _" _*proud smile*_

" **This is no time for fresh nectar, my queen. Let me fetch you the best quality honey from the royal chambers** " 

" _ **Have you not heard me right John? I want it fresh. Just brought. Right from the bed of the tallest sunflower**_ " 

" **A. You had a fight with them.**

 **B. THIS IS NIGHT TIME!!!!** " 

" ** _I am craving John_** " _*puppy eyes_ *

" **You are a bee not a puppy, the puppy eyes won't work** "

" _ **And you are a bee, not a bat but you'll go out and fetch me the nectar anyway**_ "

" **No!"**

_**"Then get out! My nest is not for lazy bees. We are a hard working colony. If you don't want to serve you are most welcomed to leave my kingdom "** _

**"No! "**

**" _NO? How dare you say no to your Queen ? "_**

**"Just the way you said _'No'_ to my proposal " **

**" _So ordinary_ " **

**" I am no ordinary, I am the best breed , the most beautiful of all the drones but thanks to you ,you have reduced me from the most eligible drone to your peasant "**

**" _Then peasant... go and fetch me the honey_ "**

**" If you had really wanted honey you would have called any of your workers. You just want to piss me, that's all. It's not my job to collect honey"**

**" _Massage my feet then._ "**

**"I don't remember signing up as a masseuse "**

**" _Then what good are you for ?_ " **

**"Oh! I know! BEING THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILDREN !? "**

**" _No! "_**

**"WHY NOT ? "**

**_"BECAUSE YOU DIE WHEN YOU MATE ! and I would rather have you alive than dead_ "**

After the Queen's shocking confession John was silent for a few moments which was broken by Sherlock shouting **.**

**" _Aah.. labour… labour… labour "_ **

John immediately called the nurses to help Sherlock who was right in the middle of laying eggs. 

When all this was over and Sherlock was lying on her bed John knocked her door. 

**" _Go away_ " **Sherlock dismissed

**" Just brought you some fresh nectar "** John flew inside anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
